Skins Gallery
This page contains brawlers skin image that looks generally great and suitable for the game which are posted from external sites like reddit. Official stated names are shown in and names that apt to the skins (no official name stated) to it will be shown in . Users can also add artworks into the gallery which is not initially meant for a skin idea '''(since these artworks looks great for a skin idea of that brawler) should contains the "~" on each side of the skin name along with the colour to indicate so, image posts with the "IDEA" (reddit posts) on its title is considered as skin idea art so the curl indication is not required. To post a brawler skin in the gallery you would need to provide the link to the source in the file page and use the same format '''Skin name and brawler by user. Egyptian Tara.png| by /u/DeathZombi Piper bride.jpg| by /u/ZeroSkillSpamus Poco Skin-Metal.jpg| by /u/Ed0ardo Jessie_skin_engineer?.jpg| (named by user:jiawhien2015) by @Pinoken Shelly modern.jpg| by /u/DancingMacaron Poco Skin-DJ.png| (could use his radio to attack) by /u/Dreamin-8-bit Piper Skin-Kingsman.jpg| by /u/Blitz-Pug_YT Ricochet Skin-Pool Shark.jpg| by /u/Pierre-Chauvet Brock Skin-Army.jpg| by /u/Byssaceous Crow Skin-Electro.jpg| by /u/FreeFGP Colt Skin-Hot Rod.jpg| by /u/BoomGang-Gaming Piper Skin-Tropical.jpg| by /u/Caillou99 Pam Skin-Ghostbuster.jpg| by /u/Akesume Tara Skin-Eye of the dragon.jpg| by /u/PrzemekG11 Bo Skin-Phoenix.jpg| by /u/FreeFGP Crow Skin-Falco Lombardi.jpg| by /u/yung_hat Spike Skin-Pineapple.png| by /u/Jimpachi Tara Skin-Ninja Assassin.png| by /u/Jimpachi Piper Skin-Maid.jpg| by /u/FreeFGP Mortis Skin-Water God.jpg| by /u/FreeFGP Bo Skin-Medieval.jpg| by /u/Pierre-Chauvet Tara Skin-Hoodie.jpg| by /u/DancingMacaron Piper Skin-Maxi Dress.jpg| (named by user:jiawhien2015 + help of research) by /u/brenoreisbarros Barley Skin-Fuego.jpg| by /u/MrJack72 Darryl Skin-Royal.png| by /u/Cobra-OUF Dynamike Skin-Lifeguard.png| by /u/Cobra-OUF Pam Skin-Firefighter.png| by /u/Cobra-OUF Nita Skin-Surgeon.png| by /u/Cobra-OUF Spike Skin-Watermelon.png| by /u/Jimpachi Spike Skin-Christmas.jpg| by /u/FreeFGP Jessie Skin-Kimono.jpg| by /u/CoachFlapjack Jessie Skin-Poolparty.jpg| by /u/Morton0041 Spike Skin-Ketchup.jpg| by /u/GarfieldPlutonZ Piper Skin-Maid2.jpg| by /u/Wavvygoon Bull Skin-Hell.png| by /u/Riddle_One Jessie_Skin-Restyled.jpg| (named by user:jiawhien2015) by /u/aimee-e Piper Skin-MaidFuneralGoth.jpg| (named by user:jiawhien2015 + help of research) by /u/Zhero12 Barley Skin-Chef.jpg| by /u/CoachFlapjack Mortis Skin-Vampire.jpg| by /u/ReaperInRed Darryl Skin-Trash Can.png| by /u/the_piper_sniper Jessie Skin-Camo.jpg| by /u/MacacoJeca Piper Skin-Blue Rose.jpg| by /u/StarryStar_Star Bo Skin-Black Raven.jpg| by /u/Slightraw Penny Skin-Melon.png| by /u/NOnaME0nONAme Nita Skin-Dinosaur.png| by /u/NOnaME0nONAme Tara Skin-Best Hogake.jpg| by /u/Gomone Penny Skin-Sailor.png| by Dreamin-8-bit Dynamike Skin-Santa Claus.jpg| by /u/Gomone Barley Skin-Alchemist.png| by /u/nekroooom Colt Skin-Space.jpg| by /u/Gomone Dynamike Skin-Mage.jpg| by /u/Gomone Brock Skin-Fireworks.jpg| by /u/J-y-GK Tara Skin-Magician.jpg| by /u/MacacoJeca Frank Skin-Royal Guard.jpg| by /u/Gomone Penny Skin-Captain.jpg| by /u/Gomone Poco Skin-Flaming Metal.jpg| by /u/KaikyBr Mortis Skin-Plague.jpg| by /u/leopipoca1 Poco Skin-Demon.png| by /u/nekroooom Crow Skin-Falco Lombardi.jpg| by /u/yung_hat Nita Skin-Gummy Bear.png| by /u/the_piper_sniper Shelly Skin-Cowboy.jpg| by /u/MacacoJeca Penny Skin-Student.png| by /u/GoldenThrash Tara Skin-Clown.png| by /u/GoldenThrash Colt Skin-Stellar.jpg| by /u/GoldenThrash Barley Skin-Scientist.jpg| by /u/Gomone Bull Skin-Bakery Bowl.png| by /u/Calamity201 Shelly Skin-School Worker.png| by /u/Calamity201 Brock Skin-Farmer.jpg| by /u/vinrf Frank Skin-Ciclope.jpg| by /u/Gomone Brock Skin-Military.jpg| by /u/Gomone Nita Skin-Ice.jpg| by /u/Gomone Barley Skin-Alchemist.jpg| by /u/ItsZaaka Pam Skin-Trash Firefighter.jpg| by /u/ItsZaaka Penny Skin-Leprecon.jpg| by /u/ItsZaaka Colt Skin-Pirate.jpg| by /u/ItsZaaka Piper Skin-Cat.jpg| by /u/ItsZaaka Spike Skin-Bomb.jpg| by /u/TheWutini Bo Skin-Hunter.jpg| by /u/zhero_94 Darryl Skin-Football.jpg| by /u/wisamsh Dynamike Skin-Biohazard.jpg| by /u/wisamsh Piper Skin-Chinese.jpg| by /u/wisamsh Pam Skin-Space.jpg| by /u/wisamsh Darryl Skin-Recycling.jpg| by /u/wisamsh Dynamike Skin-Mario Dynamike.jpg| by /u/wisamsh Jessie Skin-Steampunk.png| by /u/Gravity_Monkey Tara Skin-Serial Killer.jpg| by /u/MacacoJeca Ricochet Skin-Radkochet.png| by /u/MacacoJeca Penny Skin-Space.jpg| by /u/MacacoJeca Piper Skin-Rainy Day.jpg| by /u/ReaperInRed Spike Skin-Coconut.jpg| by /u/ReaperInRed Darryl Skin-Golden.jpg| by /u/ReaperInRed Jessie Skin-Winter.png| by Someo20 Mortis Skin-Samurai.jpg| by /u/UnderDAZ Mortis Skin-Reaper+Tara Skin-Mummy.jpg| by /u/ismISMillustration Shelly Skin-Cyber.jpg| by /u/DrNemesiz El Primo Skin-El Robo.jpg| (name coined by users in the post comment) by /u/NRMNDPLLR333 Nita Skin-Big Baby Pooh.jpg| by /u/Aeroniyna Penny Skin-Captain.jpg| by /u/ReaperInRed Frank Skin-Glacier.jpg| by /u/Flavius_96 Tara Skin-Traditional Japanese Clothes.jpg| by /u/Pingpong403 Bo Skin-Trash Peacock.png| by /u/Dreamin-8-bit Spike Skin-Lex's Spike.png| by /channel/UC4yh9rj_cPT77it63N14HQg (Lex - Brawl Stars) Trivia *As you can see that users from different sites will have different title before the username display, this is a really interesting to distinguish people who posted it from different domain sites. The titles that are associated with the sites are: **Reddit: /u/ **Wikipedia and Wikia: user: **Instagram: @''' **Facebook: '''/ or /pages/ **Youtube: user/ or channel/ *The Blue Rose Piper skin from /u/StarryStar_Star is one of the posts submitted to the Brawl Stars reddit Fan art contest (2018 aug) and the post was one of the honorable mentions of the winners. *Yellow was originally the colour to indicate that the skin art has an official name but its change to orange because yellow is so hard to see on the wiki background. Yellow is the colour that represent delight which means that it has a official name to refer and bule is the colour that represents blue (feeling) which means that it does not have an official name to refer to.. thats pretty sad but its all good! *Depending of the skin name structure, like Mortis the plague skin name is refering to the title of mortis (like "Vald the Impailer") in the plague topic rather than just an adjective style description like most skins, thus making sense of this naming and it wouldnt make sense to call it "Plague Mortis since its sounds pretty weird too. The other example of titled brawler name skin is Tara the best hogake. The Radkochet Ricochet skin is a different reason, since that name Radkochet (seems to be) proper noun (unless the anuthor states so) so it does not make too much sense to combine a proper noun with another proper noun. Category:Others Category:Reddit Category:Community